paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
NVA Regular
"When in doubt, advance." :-First Law of Warfare, NVA Officer's Handbook Tactical Analysis * Mad Dash: NVA Regulars don't get much training, but the most important thing they are taught is to get as close to the enemy as possible. To do this, they are trained to sprint everywhere they go, until running full tilt is second nature to them. Of course, this means they don't tend to wear much in the way of armour. * Spray and Pray: Among the many lessons not taught to NVA soldiers is how to correctly aim an assault rifle. Rather than attempt any sort of accurate fire, they will burn through their ammunition, then continue to charge, bayonet first. Though their fire is unlikely to actually hit anything, it can easily suppress multiple targets. Unique for standard infantry, they are capable of firing on the move. * Brake for Nobody: Before battle, NVA soldiers are psyched up by their morale officers, and go into battle accompanied by a huge wave of their fellows. As long as they are not alone, NVA Regulars can never be suppressed. * Barrage of Pineapples: When presented with a target too hardened for their rifles or bayonets, such as garrisons, vehicles, and structures, the NVA are trained to use their grenades. A dozen soldiers throwing fragmentation grenades at the same time can be devastating to even the toughest of targets. Operational History Communist nations around the world share many philosophies, including in regards to tactics. As the North Vietnamese try to cut as close to the communist ideal as possible in order to garner support from its allies, its tactics fit the handbook to a T. The North Vietnamese rely on shock and numerical superiority, considering it a fool's errand to attack with anything less than a 3-to-1 advantage. Soldiers are recruited en masse, and their short training is augmented by a psychological campaign intended to whip them into a frenzy before battle. When their commanding officer gives the order, they launch themselves at the enemy with a fierce cry, heedless of casualties, in a mad rush that can number in the thousands. Equipment is kept to a bare minimum. Their ADK-45 assault rifles are the same as the ones that Conscripts use, and are just as cheap and reliable. These soldiers are also issued F1 grenades, which burst into deadly fragments that can maim or kill a man. Bayonets are issued with the rifles, as are large quantities of ammunition. A steel helmet, some rations and a uniform top off the list of equipment. In battle, these soldiers are trained to simply fire their weapon at any enemy that presents itself while continuing to move, maintaining the momentum of the charge at all costs. The mad spray of ammunition from hundreds of guns will keep even the most hardened soldier ducking, though they can expend tens of thousands of rounds without hitting a foe. Once they run dry, they continue to run forward, throwing grenades and continuing the endless battle-cry, until they run out of ammunition or are killed. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Vietnam